


美女与野兽*

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	美女与野兽*

**Author's Note:**

> 是论坛里一个童话梗联文活动，设定兄弟俩一起午睡，梦中经历了一个个以他俩为主角的经典童话故事

当他意识到，自己正坐在贝克街221B的专属沙发上。

而Lestrade一走进来，Sherlock就知道这次的事件不简单。瞧，这位探长支支吾吾犹豫不决，一副备受良心煎熬的模样（顺便一提那种心有可能弄一个来解剖吗），“有什么我能帮忙的，探长？”Sherlock好心替他开了个头，对方如释重负却又更加愁眉苦脸了。

“我很抱歉Sherlock，但这回……的确是我们的错，我们……准确的说是他们——”

“和罪犯达成了交易？需要我怎么做？”侦探无障碍接口，站起来整了整自己的西装外套。

直到Sherlock坐上警车，Lestrade还在“我没睡醒吗Sherlock坐了警车？”的边缘游荡，侦探受不了地吐槽：“不你没在做梦Lestrade。”因为我才是在做梦的那个。

“就是这儿，没人知道这是谁的，我们不能靠近了，每次都会出点儿什么事，就送你到这里，但Sherlock，我们会想办法把你救回来，一定，请相信……”Lestrade的话还没说完，Sherlock就已经跳下警车摔上车门，冲着他们甩了甩手：快走快走少碍事。

这是一座雄伟但被遗弃的城堡，这种大型中世纪建筑不加修葺存在于伦敦一角也算神奇了。堡垒的主人看来曾经非常显贵，虽然现在已经破落了，但却拥有破解这次涉及伦敦近千万人口安全的大型恐怖计划的线索，倒也不算奇怪。很多老贵族们再窘迫也总是保存着一点儿上流手段的。

但奇怪的是，堡垒主人居然只需要Sherlock作为交换线索的筹码。

侦探耸耸肩，他向来就受Moriarty系列造物的欢迎，不足为奇。

走过深深干涸的护城河上一条孤零零的桥，高耸的围墙上伤痕斑驳——这儿经历过战火。

Sherlock从噶拉噶啦升起的城门下经过后，底部有木桩的大门就震耳欲聋地重新砸进了地里，没有退路可言。

侦探不为所动继续朝前，步入了一块很大的停车坪。之所以不是草地和花园是因为一些凸露的碎石地面残留着橡胶车辙印，他蹲下来研究了一下，军用轮胎，年龄至少五十——这栋建筑二战时被征用过。

Sherlock漫步过杂草丛生的宽阔前院，来到了建筑的正门口。古朴的铁皮木板门有一个华丽沉重的门环，Sherlock正准备勉为其难去拉动一下（长驱直入才是他的风格），门却突然吱嘎作响地朝内转动，石料地面被摩擦出一道灰白的弧线——这门有很久没有打开过了。

“哦好吧，谢谢。”轻快说着，Sherlock闪身进去，门随即关上。

机关而已，Sherlock想。天花板上的烛火被凭空点燃，照亮了残败的大堂，“哈喽！”他在大厅里转着圈喊道，等回声消失后也没有人出来，“那就不客气了。”侦探高高兴兴径直朝楼上走去，房间的不知名角落若有一丝轻吟。

“谁！”Sherlock停下脚步，他环顾四周，除了隐约的回音外再无声响。他继续上楼，大衣飒飒有风，把楼梯扶手上的蜘蛛网扫得飘飘欲飞。

他从最顶层的房间开始，打开窗户查看城墙有没有豁口，没有。而顶层都是些客房，布满灰尘。

二层最里面一间是主卧，向阳的窗户很大，还有华丽的四柱床，但看上去最近都没有使用过。他推测房间主人身材庞大——根据床单下陷的面积；体态臃肿——根据下陷的深度；身材高大——根据地毯上步伐痕迹的跨度；毛发旺盛——唔……Sherlock从地上捏起一根毛，仔细看了看，闻了闻，什么人会有这么长这么粗的毛发？看上去不像头发，但也不是阴毛，应该是某种动物，Sherlock把毛夹进了自己随身携带的小本里，他对这个梦开始感兴趣了。其实看到城堡的那一刻就有了但是请容他矜持一下。

卧室有两个隔间，一个是茶室，一个是书房。书桌的抽屉都是古老的锁，Sherlock花了十分钟居然没能搞定一把！他不可置信地瞪着这些老东西，又花了一分钟说服自己回头再找它们算账。

于是Sherlock去查看书柜，扫视一圈后翘起嘴角：“Well……这个主人的品味还不差。”

一阵风拂进来，把厚重窗帘吹开，新鲜的光线下Sherlock抽出一本《建筑用材年代论》，内页里并没有写名字，他抽出了另一些，全都没有写名字。

“嗯……我们的神秘人很注重隐私？或者是他根本就不拥有这些书……”他敲着一排书脊上的标签，“这儿有一个图书馆……在哪呢。”

会客室的壁炉上陈列着很多精致的烟斗，有的上面雕刻了精美的图案，有的线条简练圆润，都令他爱不释手。但依旧，没有一个上刻有所属者。

游戏室里有一盘摆好的棋局，他动了动手擅自将军了黑棋；接着发现了一册厚厚的密码游戏本，没有名字；而一张矮桌上还放着的木质玩具吸引了他的视线，这是一个机关盒子，你需要正确地打开小盒子才能最终打开大盒子，有人玩到了一半把它丢在这里——忍住跃跃欲试的手指，Sherlock朝下一个房间奔去。

这个房间看上去空荡荡的，但侦探很快就察觉了用途——是一间操练室，靠墙摆放着各色旗子。他用脚底蹭掉地板上厚厚的灰尘，就能看到所绘的地图，“让我看看……这是哪儿的地图？”他好奇地想要把地板蹭干净，那可是个大工程，这间房子足足有三百平方英尺以上。此时清风从他后腰擦过，相邻房间的门吱呀一声开了一条缝隙。

“好吧，我会找时间解决这个的。”Sherlock忿忿然放弃了这间房，可他走进下一间就释然了，这是炼金房——中世纪只能这么称呼实验室。沿着墙摆放的玻璃器皿里有各色药品；而那些暗沉的柜门一打开就能看到里面关着主人诡异的收藏；试验台上还有古老的炼金器具。Sherlock惊异地发现一旁的实验记录里有着不少新鲜内容——哦非常新鲜他需要时间去测试这些实验结果的准确性。他还需要检测一下书写这些内容的墨水的年代、产地、使用时间……笔迹优雅果断，瞧这个W的落笔，高等教育的受用者。

Sherlock环视这间神奇的实验室，神秘主人的形象似乎在渐渐清晰。

下一间是展览厅——精美的瓷器和艺术品尚且不论，印度波斯等地的刀具各国驳壳枪火器弹药，门类齐全的昆虫标本——甚至还有一个完整的大型蜂窝模型，奇形怪状的古文明遗留品上有Sherlock不认识的象形文字，除去一些华而不实的喜好（艺术品的别称）以外，Sherlock必须承认他现在对城堡主人十分有好感。

最后Sherlock终于来到图书室，每一个书架都直通天花板，Sherlock查看了一下，学科齐全。看样子家学渊源，不出意外的话此家族是比较注重成员教养的。

但现在落魄到这个地步——最后一个主人一定是个纨绔子弟，因为这并不符合至今为止城堡主人的侧写。所以Sherlock推测他欣赏的是“把城堡探秘变得精彩纷呈的原始主人”，对，用他也解不开的锁锁住了书桌的那位，那么实验室展览室等等也都必须是那一位的杰作。

那么，现任的主人如此不善加利用资源，太可耻。他离开房间前扫了一眼望不到边的图书室，从鼻子里冷哼一声，一回头，被一阵风迎面刮了一通。

“古宅多怪事。”侦探嘀咕着晃晃头让刘海回到前额，虽然不排除房子太大风口较多的因素，但他心里已经对这一阵一阵的风起疑了：“用些机关装神弄鬼，看我把你找出来。”

Sherlock跳着下楼，就像十几岁的孩子似的在城堡里跑来跑去，一个接一个地发现了地下室储藏室武器储存地；还有监控城外动向的眺望塔，偷袭用的射击口，暗算用的地板机关，厨房壁炉后直通主卧室的暗道；当他再原路返回厨房后，又在地板上发现了一个地道通向书房，侦探不死心又原路返回，果不其然又在厨房烤箱里找到一个通道。走在自动点燃了墙上火炬的暗道里，Sherlock心下嘀咕这城堡建造者是有多喜欢厨房。

这一条直接到了城堡后院，按道理通常是一个大花园，但现在却乱得跟原始丛林一样，“这可不太好，”他查看着，自言自语，“麻烦。”

就在Sherlock思忖是不是要穿过丛林把整个城堡地界搞清楚的时候，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他一转身，一个女仆举着一把大剪子站在他面前。

深色头发的女人举着手中的工具目不斜视地说：“让让。”Sherlock下意识地侧身，这个女人便从他身边擦过，埋首于修剪乱七八糟的灌木丛。Sherlock四处看了看没找到能够让女人突然钻出来的场所，而最重要的是他可没有发现城堡里有仆从房间：“你叫什么名字？”

“……Anthea。”女人头也不回。

“你才不叫这个。”Sherlock翻个白眼，“好吧，你们有多少人，为谁工作？”

“只有我一个，我为城堡工作。”

“谁拥有这座城堡？或者说，谁用情报换取了我？”

“拥有城堡的是城堡的主人，Holmes先生。”

“……文字游戏爱好者哈，还有，Sherlock。”侦探向来不介意什么称呼礼节，即使在这座象征古老秩序的堡垒里。但那个女人没有再说话，只是喀嚓喀嚓地修剪树丛，Sherlock很怀疑她一个人能做出什么成就来，但看上去女人无意于说清楚究竟谁是“主人”。

Sherlock决定不打搅女士工作，他撇开地道，找到了花园通往城堡的小径，发现干枯的池塘和喷泉，还有马房和独立的工人工作间休息室，虽然都荒废了。哦他看到了女仆居住的地方，居然在城堡外面，这还挺不符合常识不过没关系。

Sherlock仰着头环绕着城堡转了一圈，他脑海里建造出城堡结构以后发现，城堡的顶部和他刚才的探索发现无法重合。

“哦……还有阁楼。”他眯起眼睛仰视着最高的塔楼，那儿有一扇窗户，可以直接看到后院的这片丛林，但是刚才自己并没有发现入口。

挑战！

Sherlock兴致勃勃，他花了几个小时搜索每一个可能通往阁楼的房间，每一间房子的墙壁、地板、装饰……没有，没有任何迹象显示从内部能够通往阁楼，甚至连“被封锁”的痕迹都没有。

天色已晚，他手中的蜡烛快烧完了，一刻不停上蹿下跳了一整天，不得不说还真有些累，比查案子还辛苦。侦探回顾一下至今为止的收获，比起城堡里亟待他去解决的那么多谜团，实在微不足道。

他得换一根蜡烛再继续。

可是，不管他点燃多少次，每一次都会在他回到寻找阁楼的路程上熄灭，一阵风就好像平白无故产生又平白无故消失，哦，并不是无原因的，就为了熄灭他的烛火！

“好！”Sherlock大叫道，“我会找到你的！明天！”

巧合吗，他回到布满灰尘的客房，蜡烛没有再熄灭。

“我不需要睡眠，我正睡着呢，记得吗，我在做梦。”Sherlock翻着白眼对自己说，他举着蜡烛去了图书室，所幸这玩意没有再灭掉。

图书室里有看书的地方，靠窗摆放着一张躺椅，上面铺着柔软的毛料。Sherlock找到一本厚厚的《中世纪城堡全览》趴上去，他非得找揪出这建筑的主人不可。

不过，那是他睡着之前的志愿。

“我可解释不了为什么睡着的人还能睡着。”醒来后Sherlock咂嘴，一条毛毯从他坐起的上半身滑落，而躺椅边有一辆银色的小推车——没错，就是高级酒店的侍者会推进顶层套房的那一类安上繁复的雕花边角做旧五十年再擦拭锃亮的样子。

即使不打开推车上的盖子，新鲜食物的香气也扑鼻而来，打开盖子后Sherlock好像明白城堡主人为什么那么喜欢厨房了。

但现在的问题是，哪来的仆人做饭？Sherlock掀开毛毯丢下小推车飞奔出图书室，但他被惊讶定在了门口：城堡里焕然一新！扶手们就像刚安上去那样漆亮，地毯簇新干净，大理石的地面温润反光，之前暮气沉沉的窗帘也都被更换成崭新的颜色，如今正拢在敞开的明亮窗户两旁，迎接朝阳的光临。

“Well……如果我不是误入了电影拍摄场地，就是这其实是一栋魔法城堡，唔，反正是做梦，魔法也没什么不可能的。”但如果这不是梦呢……别傻了，这肯定是梦，现实里才没有这么有趣的城堡呢。

就在Sherlock心里百转千回琢磨着这是怎么一回事的时候，他感到屁股被碰了碰，回头一看，小推车正在他身后由于惯性再碰了他一次才停下。

亮堂的大厅里清新的风鼓动着纱帘，哗啦啦仿佛在说：

“早餐时间到了……”

一切，就这么从诡异的早晨开始了。

Sherlock确认了这儿的确拥有某种魔法：城堡外的喷泉活络了；小池塘里注满了水成了一面如镜小湖；女仆昨天还在奋力修剪的丛林今天却变成了匀称优美的园林；城堡的前院碎石路平整，草地整齐，完全不见了战争的痕迹。Sherlock怀疑外墙上的斑驳是否也消失了。

现在，女仆——据她说叫Anthea，正在后院里摘采一夜之间盛开的玫瑰花，看见Sherlock绕了一圈回来，把花束塞进他怀里转身就走了。

“嗯不，我不觉得这些花有做实验的必要，用不着。”Sherlock跟在她身后，那姑娘开始修剪起花枝来。

“插进花瓶就行。”Anthea一边忙碌一边说。

“我以为那正是女仆做的事？”Sherlock嘀咕着往回走，女仆在他身后回答：“如果我可以进城堡的话，先生。”

Sherlock停下脚步：“你不能进去？这算是什么女仆。”

“城堡能照顾好自己，我需要做的只是一点儿杂事。”

很快Sherlock算是明白了什么叫“照顾好自己”。

他亲眼见证了厨房里的锅碗瓢盆自个丁玲当啷准备晚餐，而那辆小推车就仿佛跟屁虫一样非得让Sherlock按时吃点儿什么才罢休——否则卫生间都不准去。

而前一天晚上无论Sherlock把图书室实验室破坏成什么样子，第二天都一定收拾干净了，而且绝不会污染Sherlock的样本也不会弄乱他设置了书签的书本位置。

游戏室里的象棋恢复对阵，Sherlock有时候会和一位看不见的棋手下一局，各有输赢。他还解开了迷宫似的盒子，里面是另一个迷宫盒子。

书桌的锁他花了两天时间打开了第一把，里面是半块巧克力饼干，就好像是有客人来了急急忙忙把没吃完的零食塞进抽屉结果忘了似的。

操练室的地图是日不落帝国时期殖民地版图，Sherlock发现如果他大声说出海军的经纬度，就会有插着国旗的船只出现在那个方位；他只需要确认对阵的究竟是西班牙舰队还是海盗，实际上他想当海盗很多年了。不过只要他选择了海盗，就没有一次能够战胜英国海军，不管是谁操纵着海军——都肯定在模拟战争中耍赖了！

在图书室睡了几个晚上后（第二天他总是盖着温暖的毛毯），Sherlock发现客房里依旧保持着灰尘遍地的态势，倒是主卧室被整理得异常舒适，Sherlock便毫不客气地就在那儿过夜啦。

一个星期后，他破解了书桌的第二个抽屉锁，里面是一张破损的小画儿。Sherlock觉得有点儿眼熟；画面十分幼稚，看上去像是一个大人抱着一个小人在看书；Sherlock拿着这张画研究了好半天，纸张和颜料都没什么隐藏信息，的确就只是一张被撕成两半又拼起来的画。

两个星期后，他终于屈尊去询问了Anthea阁楼的事，女仆整理着干草说：“不知道。”

后来Sherlock终于打开了第三个抽屉，里面是一把钥匙，看上去十分普通。他用来尝试了城堡里每一扇门每一把锁，都不是，他几乎可以肯定，这是去阁楼的钥匙。

三个星期了，Sherlock每一天都沉浸在城堡带给他的惊喜中。图书室里有他久寻不得的绝版书籍，他可以把一整天都耗在那张柔软毛皮铺就的长椅上。更别提实验室里的炼金术相关研究，一览古今东西的文献资料和研究成果，Sherlock虽然对是否能炼制出金子并无兴趣，但那些不同地域的化学家们所创造发明的不同实验方法却引人入胜。

而有时候他只是整个晚上就窝在游戏室壁炉边的高背椅里，啜着小推车送来的浓郁香茶或者上好干邑，和看不见的对手下一盘又一盘的棋。

或者是去指挥帝国海军剿灭马六甲海盗，见证历史上从未出现过的和平海面。

又或者，他搬着工具箱去倒腾书桌最后一把锁，不耐烦了就跑去展览室砸艺术品：“这张抽屉里要还是饼干什么的，我就拆了你的墙！”而城堡非常自觉地从来不把砸掉的瓷器修复原样——也许修复了，但是藏起来再也没让Sherlock看到。

Sherlock几乎忘了还有城堡以外的事物。

四个星期后，月圆之夜，Sherlock终于解决了最后一把锁。这个抽屉是最下面一个，挨着地面，Sherlock把它抽出来，却发现是一个暗道。

这一定就是通往阁楼的暗道。

Sherlock抓着蜡烛爬了进去，曲曲折折的甬道后是陡峭的楼梯，他来到一扇平凡的木门前，铜制的钥匙孔在烛光下黑洞洞的。Sherlock缓缓插进第三个抽屉里得来的钥匙，轻轻一扭，咔嗒一声门就开了。

Sherlock并没有太仔细想过阁楼里会有什么，他可不是什么幻想小说看多了的少女。这个小房间并无异样，地板吱嘎作响，角落里有蜘蛛网，正对后院的窗口前摆着一架望远镜，旁边的小桌子上有一本手写笔记本，还有一支黑莓手机。

Sherlock朝镜头望去，哦那是贝克街221B。

他只需稍微调整一下镜头位置，就能看到任意一个地方，苏格兰场，白金汉宫，伦敦眼，甚至还有结了婚的好John开的小诊所，应有尽有，这架望远镜里是整个伦敦。

接着，Sherlock翻开笔记本，扉页上潇洒的斜体字和炼金实验室里记录本上的字体如出一辙，写着：

Mycroft Holmes，In London，1850.12.25——

Holmes？

Sherlock意识到，他差点儿忘了自己在做梦了，他在梦里是不是忘了点儿什么？他第一天询问Anthea这座城堡的主人，Anthea是怎么回答的？

“拥有城堡的是城堡的主人——Holmes先生。”

她当时就回答了问题，主人是Holmes，而并不是他以为的在叫Sherlock。

侦探努力回忆，自己有这么一个祖辈吗？远房亲戚？

他翻开笔记本，里面记载的都是一些微不足道的小事，例如：

1850.12.25 父亲送我的，要我写日记，他指望一个四岁的孩子写什么？真不理解大人。

1853.12.9今天妈咪告知我将有一个弟弟，他会是什么样子？我希望他像我一样聪明，如果不行，就长得好看一点儿，那总会令人愉快。

1854.1.6 我的小弟弟出生了，他看上去像一只没长毛的小老鼠，不过要大得多，名字早就定了，叫Sherlock。

哦这个人，Mycroft，有一个弟弟，也叫Sherlock，侦探心想，难怪他要用恐怖分子的线索交换我，一个和他弟弟同名同姓的人。

1856.2.5 哦我的Sherlock十分聪明，而且还长得漂亮！那是一个两岁孩子的作品，你能想象吗？

1860.7.5 Sherlock差点儿患上肺炎，都是我的错，把我的肺取走吧，心脏也行，别让他留下后遗症，上帝。

Mycroft看来很爱那个Sherlock，这个Sherlock撇嘴，合上笔记本。他把黑莓塞进口袋里举着蜡烛离开了阁楼，心底默默有一点点儿失望，毕竟花了这么大力气进来，但果真也没什么大不了的。

今晚的城堡格外安静，Sherlock回到图书室翻着笔记本剩下的部分。

1864.12.25 我想书里不会教你怎么和一个尖牙利嘴的弟弟相处，而我们又智力相当。

1865.2.6 他是故意的，Sherlock，他知道我有多喜欢那件礼物，他给我的第一份礼物，他真懂得怎么去伤害我不是吗。

这个本子里大多都是在说另一个Sherlock，侦探看得越多，越觉得和自己不光名字一样，特征也挺像：

1870.7.1 那孩子终于毕业了。当我看见他穿着礼服站在舞池边漫不经心向妈咪介绍自己的舞伴，不禁想起幼时抓到过的一只苍雨燕，穿着黑色金属般燕尾服的小东西，前一秒还在好奇地看着你，下一刻便在笼子里扑腾得至死方休。

Sherlock搜索自己脑海里的毕业舞会，删掉了，因为他记得自己只是随便邀请了一个舞伴为了堵住妈咪的嘴，至于之后去了哪……

1875.12.20 在圣诞节前期吵架已经变成每年预定节目，为什么Sherlock就是不能明白我站在他那边，哦因为他无论如何不想和我一边，这才是问题。

1875.12.30 原来这就是疲惫，我感受到了，不知道Sherlock那边是什么滋味，憎恨吗？我希望不是，但我不知道。天啊，我不知道。

1877.8.3 我有时候会期盼自己没有弟弟。

日记到这里截止，Sherlock无从得知另一个Sherlock和他哥哥出了什么问题，但他们两兄弟显然是闹了不小的矛盾。也许Anthea知道这两兄弟的事，而这又和自己有什么关系呢，Sherlock心想如果有尸体什么的话，或许他还可以探究一番谋杀动机。

他掏出口袋里的黑莓，Sherlock自己有手机，但是自从进了城堡后就被他遗忘了，后来想起却已经没了电（超长待机时间显然是广告商骗人）而城堡里又没有充电设备——这可是烛火的世界！

Sherlock重启了黑莓，发现能够使用，他一个电话打给了Lestrade。

“Sherlock！？你为什么不接电话！？没电？！你还好吗？好吧事情已经解决了，特别行动组那边抓到了恐怖分子，我知道我答应过会把你救出来，不过上头总在保证你没事所以……好吧好吧最近有个案子，我忙那个去了，是个奇怪的案子，你要跟吗？是这样的……”

探长用他有限的表达能力在电话里说了一番，奇特的死状，不明死因，密室杀人……

Sherlock非常有兴趣，这是一个八分的案子，他需要去现场查看才行！

可是城堡不会允许他离开的，会吗？那堵几乎有五英尺厚的外墙，沉重防御大门……Sherlock在房间里踱来踱去，这一个月以来他已经养成了和城堡说话的习惯：

“嘿，我得去看看这个案子，靠苏格兰场一个世纪也没法破案！我得知道凶手是怎么进去的，窗台？暗道？还是一开始就……嗷我得去看现场！”他取下自己的大衣朝外奔去，“把大门打开！你知道我能找到办法出去！”

可是外墙上那扇大门一动不动，Sherlock在门口转圈圈：“你是打算让我把床单用在你的墙上吗？那都是不错的床单！想想吧，一个精彩的案子！我不能错过！嘿！你听见了吗？Mycroft？假如这真是你的名字的话，Mycroft！打开门！”

月夜下没人理他，连风都没有。

“你难道要把我关在这儿一辈子？”

“Mycroft？！把门打开！我要爬过去了！”

“你到底是有什么问题！Mycroft我不是你弟弟！！你不是不想要弟弟吗！为什么你要把我交换到这儿来？我来推测一下，一半是猜测——你用机密交换了我，是因为我和他名字一样，长得像都说不定。而从烹饪、居家、打理生活各方面来看你并不是热衷于自虐的人，你享受生活！你不是因为讨厌你弟弟所以用我来折磨你自己，相反，你很爱他。好吧我不懂这东西，你借由我的出现来弥补你对他的歉意——看在上帝份上那些巧克力蛋糕的分量！为什么你会亏欠他？你做了什么？或者说为什么你觉得自己亏欠了他？你真的希望自己一开始就没有弟弟吗？Mycroft？”

“你有多爱他？Mycroft？我能代替他吗？把我困在这儿就能弥补你对另一个Sherlock Holmes的愧疚了？”

“让我离开，Mycroft，你不能关住我。”

冷冷月色中，城堡那边似乎传来一些响动，Sherlock定神看去，是那辆小推车顺着石子路颠簸跑来。

到了面前，Sherlock掀开餐盘上的盖子，盘子里是第二个抽屉里的那张画着大人和小人一起看书的残破幼儿画。

侦探眯起眼睛对这情况沉默了几秒钟，小心地折起那张画放进内袋里，这时城门的卷轴发出吃力的声音，大门正缓缓升起。

Sherlock不等它升高就一猫腰钻了过去站到了外面的桥上，小推车一动不动。Sherlock回头看它：“听着，我解决了案子之后还会回来的，天知道为什么外面的世界那么无聊。”

小推车的轮子滴溜转动，沉重的大门落回原位，大地都震颤了一会儿。

Sherlock头也不回地离去。

这次的谋杀变成了连环绑架杀人案，还牵扯到了一个跨国黑帮，Sherlock漂洋过海去了一趟法国，把东欧人盘踞的地方搅得天翻地覆后，追溯人口失踪案的源头去了乌克兰，等他辗转回国的时候，已经是圣诞节前了。

Sherlock在飞机下降的过程中瞄到天空开始落雪，伦敦在圣诞期间下雪的概率是多少来着？他从来不是迷信和靠某种“直觉”过活的生物，但这次，Sherlock也察觉到了他似乎又忽略了什么。

当他趁着夜色赶到城堡附近，竟发现有那儿被警察和特殊部队围困着，通过护城河唯一的桥被炸毁了，而新一轮的火炮已经对准了城墙，特种兵们该不会是指望那个吧，如果这座城堡能够被大炮打开的话，那魔法是用来干嘛的。

可是震耳欲聋的几声爆炸声过后，Sherlock不敢置信自己看到城墙被轰出来一个大口子，消防部队架起云梯，特种兵们鱼贯而入。

Sherlock在警车队列中找到了Lestrade。

“Sherlock！嘿……嗯……”

“你说过你想把我救出来但‘上头’告诉你我没事，那么我可以推测你没有参与利用我的手机监控城堡的行动，Lestrade？所以我的手机才会那么快就没了电。”侦探盯着Lestrade，后者张口结舌了一会儿，叹口气：“上头保证你在城堡里不会有事，Sherlock——我所知道的只是有一个很重要的人物被困在了城堡里，据说是某种诅咒，魔法什么的，长久以来都没人能靠近这儿，除了你。而自从你出来后，城堡似乎……变得衰弱，你知道？我们能靠近了，现在甚至能攻击了……上头已经忍了很久所以……”

“够了，我得进去。”

“什么？嘿！里面很危险！”

但什么也拦不住Sherlock，Lestrade一眨眼就找不到这位黑大衣的侦探了，特种兵和一些警察还在陆陆续续涌进城墙的缺口。

Sherlock进了墙就看见前方部队已经在使用各种手段企图打开城堡的铁皮门，院子里到处都是人，然而只有他知道后院的一处隐秘地有直通厨房的地道。Sherlock来到那儿，不出意外看到了Anthea。

这是女仆第一次直愣愣看着他而不是手中的工作，因为现在保卫城堡似乎就是她的工作。

面对姑娘手中的钢叉（叉干草用的），Sherlock取下自己的头盔：“Anthea。”

“是你。”Anthea放下武器，看看周围，暂时还没有人发现他们，“为什么一个案子居然花了你那么久时间？”这位向来都淡定异常的女仆义正言辞地责问道，Sherlock疑惑：“出了什么事？为什么城堡不能再保护好自己了？”

“今天是圣诞节！他应该在圣诞节前恢复原样！但……你一去不回！”Anthea略有些激动，“我以为你喜欢这儿！？”

“我当然喜欢这儿！哦女人的逻辑，案子很复杂所以……他？你是说Mycroft Holmes？”Sherlock皱起眉毛，Anthea摇摇头：“你根本没有明白，我就知道！”

她弯腰打开地道的盖子，“快进去！当午夜12点的钟声敲响，而他没有出现，你得赶在城堡坍塌前出来！！”

“你还没告诉我Mycroft在哪！”侦探追问，他已经被姑娘一把推下了地道，“我不能告诉你，除非你想起他是谁，Sherlock，才能解开诅咒。不然，12点之前你一定要出来，他不会想要你死在这！”她说着，背光让Sherlock看不清她脸上的表情。

盖子被合上，四周一片漆黑，Sherlock打开士兵用手电，听声音Anthea正在往入口覆盖掩护。

Sherlock只好褪下了身上的伪装，轻装上阵朝城堡内跑去。

诅咒？什么样的诅咒需要他想起来？

他回到了厨房，这儿却不复离开时的温暖甜香，冰冷的烤箱外是潮湿的壁炉，似乎在他离开后就再也没有使用过。

大厅昏暗，甚至没有会自动点燃的烛火，门口方向声音嘈杂琐碎，听起来大门似乎要被攻破了。

Sherlock朝楼上跑去，地毯在他的匆忙脚步下发出沉闷叹息。他问自己，他是忘了什么？他离开才不到一个月！楼上一如既往没有人，Sherlock跑进每一间他曾经流连忘返的有趣屋子，呼叫Mycroft的名字，但没有回应。图书室里的书籍散落一如他之前弄乱的样子，游戏室的棋盘是他离开时候的阵列，炼金室的记录本也没有新的实验，一切都冷冷清清，就好像这栋城堡的神奇从未发生过。

Sherlock来到主卧：“哦Mycroft，Mycroft，城堡的主人，你在哪？”Sherlock翻找口袋掏出了阁楼的钥匙，他打开书桌最下面的抽屉，钻进了暗道。

阁楼没什么变化，望远镜也依旧在那，Sherlock凑过去看，这回镜头对准的是一个遥远的地方，一座乡间别墅，那是Sherlock出生的庄园。

“为什么你要看那儿呢Mycroft？”Sherlock望过去，老家的窗口漏出温暖的灯光，调整一下焦距，Sherlock能透过窗户看到屋里的壁炉正在熊熊燃烧。

这时，城堡震动了，显然城门被炸开，楼下传来连串的脚步声。

“Mycroft……你会在哪？你至少该给我一点儿线索！”Sherlock抬起手腕看表：11点52分。

该死的！

Sherlock此刻无法形容自己的心情，这是一个多么奇妙的地方啊，短短的一个月，他享受到了这辈子都没预想过的乐趣，在同一个地点，没有案子，没有毒品，甚至没有人，可他觉得一点儿都不无聊。

而这个地方会在12点消失？

哦他不想要那样，绝对。

“你在哪！该死的Mycroft！！出来！！”Sherlock转着圈圈挠头，线索，和自己下棋的那家伙很聪明，他一定给了线索，Sherlock仔细回忆，自己发现过什么东西？

城堡，魔法，图书室实验室……乐趣，谜团，打不开的锁，抽屉里的半块巧克力饼干，一幅画，钥匙，日记本……一幅画！他离开的时候，小推车送来的画！

Sherlock搜索自己的大衣，没有，哦他塞进了内袋，急急忙掏出来，在小桌子上展开——

一幅画有什么好奇怪的？他肯定漏了什么？

Sherlock想起自己曾经在画上做过的实验，纸张和绘画材料都没有什么特殊的，那么问题是画本身吗？

一个大人抱着小人看书，似乎在给小孩子讲故事，等等，Mycroft有一个弟弟，这幅画是小孩子画的，是不是另一个Sherlock画的？

侦探用手电仔细照着画面，在撕裂处他看到了隐约的绘画日期，歪歪扭扭的2和一个很难辨认出是5还是6的数字。

Sherlock想到了日记本，他需要日记本来确认一些事，但他当时把本子落在了图书室。

城堡在摇晃，手表显示现在是11点58分。

Sherlock冲出了暗道，他听到楼下有指挥官正在疏散刚才入侵的士兵，城堡要塌了。

但侦探管不了那么多，他跑进摇摇欲坠的图书室，在纷纷砸落的的书雨中艰难前进，该死的Sherlock从来没有这么觉得自己愚蠢过，他怎么能把笔记本落在书室呢！

但本子还丢在窗边的躺椅上，积雪的反光透过窗玻璃映射在那方圆间，Sherlock朝躺椅扑过去手忙脚乱打开笔记本翻到那两页：

1856.2.5 哦我的Sherlock十分聪明，而且还长得漂亮！那是一个两岁孩子的作品，你能想象吗？

1865.2.6 他是故意的，Sherlock，他知道我有多喜欢那件礼物，他给我的第一份礼物，他真懂得怎么去伤害我不是吗。”

Sherlock把画摊开在笔记本边，是的，5号，两岁的弟弟画了这张画送给了哥哥，而几年后他们吵架，吵得那么厉害，十一岁的他把画撕了。

他怎么会忘了这件事？

那天他把Mycroft书架上的书统统都扫到地上，发现了这张跌出本子的纸，原本只是懒得和他多说了，站在一旁等着他闹完好收拾的Mycroft看到他捡起图脸色都变了。

“别！Sherlock，别，Please。”他哥哥那么恳切地请求他，但当时的Sherlock以为自己终于找到一个能影响到Mycroft的把柄，他把画撕了丢到地上。于是架吵完了，之后他再也没有看到过这张画和这个笔记本，Mycroft一定收到一个他找不到的地方去了。

他并没有删掉这些。

12点的钟声回荡，伴随着城堡破碎的轰鸣。

Sherlock拾起笔记本和画塞进怀里抬起头，天花板一块一块往下掉，地板在松脱，周围的东西全都在崩溃，在毁灭。

但他却只是坐到长椅上，一字一句：“我知道你在哪了Mycroft，但怎样才能证明我记得你My Brother？让我想想。”

说完，他就这么坐着好整以暇等待自己和砖块石料一起埋葬。

*

刚才肯定是老钟在整点报时把他吵醒了，Sherlock侧过头看了看不受影响安然睡着的Mycroft。

这家伙一点儿也不知道自己刚才破解了他的诅咒让他变回了人才可以睡这么香，真可恨。

等等，是谁诅咒他哥哥？这个世界上存在能够诅咒一个诅咒的东西吗，Sherlock翻个白眼，这八成又是一个阴谋！

不过他还挺喜欢那座城堡的，也许Mycroft还是当城堡比较好，Sherlock龇牙考虑了一下把他哥咬醒来。

从未怀疑过那座城堡塌了也不会伤害到自己。

算了让他睡吧。

回头得问问夹着画的笔记本被藏到哪里了，而除了很久以前自己偷看过的日记以外，是否还有新添加的部分呢？

在那之前，哈欠，这个梦真累，他需要休息一下。

Fin


End file.
